leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Katarina/Background
Story As a militaristic state, it would perhaps come as no surprise that the primary responsibilities of Noxian women are raising strong children and providing succor for husbands who walk the path of soldiery. There are some, however, for whom nurture is not nature, and Katarina is just such a creature. Born the daughter of the feared Noxian General Du Couteau, the girl was always more interested in her father's knives than in the dresses, jewelry, and other trifles that her sisters spent so much time fussing over. A childhood dispute soon unveiled her uncanny knack for bloodshed, and her father, ever the opportunist, happily fostered her killer instincts. After training under the tutelage of the finest assassins the mighty city-state had to offer, Katarina first cut her teeth performing assassinations in the Ionian War. There, her ruthless mastery of the knife and dagger combined with her sadistic temperament to earn her the title Sinister Blade, a moniker that would follow her for the remainder of her career. She is most famous, however, for her exploits in the campaigns against Demacia, especially those surrounding her engagements with the nation's champion, ; a rivalry which began when she recovered the remains of from a vanguard under his protection. With the demand for warfare somewhat arrested by the tenuous peace settling over Valoran, Katarina sought the allure of violence in its last remaining haven: The League of Legends. Some might say it was an inevitability that Katarina's chosen path would draw her to become a champion of the League, continuing to enforce the will of Noxus and bring prestige of war to her noble family. There, she continues to perform her bloody work - esteemed and reviled, feared and adored. "The Sinister Blade of Noxus is like a black widow - beautiful, but deadly." –- Garen, the Might of Demacia, following a skirmish in the field Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Violence solves everything!"'' ;Movement/attacking *''"Blood for Noxus!"'' *''"Brutality... my favourite!"'' *''"Don't test your luck, Summoner!"'' *''"Fine!"'' *''"Intriguing."'' *"If you insist." *''"Is that fear I smell?"'' *''"Let the bloodshed begin!"'' *''"Ready for trouble?"'' *''"Your choices please me... for now!"'' *"My pleasure." *"Without mercy" ;Taunt *''"Please... make me hurt you!"'' ;Joke *''"Time for the Dance Macca... Mcah... forget it."'' Development *''Katarina has been designed by Coronach. Katarina OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Patch history . 'V1.0.0.121:' * can now target wards again, but will now briefly reveal wards for two seconds when used in this manner. 'V1.0.0.115:' * : healing reduction duration on reduced to 5 seconds from 10. 'V1.0.0.114:' * now prefers to target enemies over allies when your cursor overlaps both. 'V1.0.0.112:' * Classic skin splash art has been updated. 'V1.0.0.110:' * : ** Base damage per dagger increased to 50/65/80 from 40/50/60. ** Ability power ratio per dagger reduced to 0.25 from 0.3. ** Attack damage scaling per dagger reduced to 50% from 55%. 'V1.0.0.109:' * : base damage changed to 80/120/160/200/240 from 90/120/150/180/210. 'V1.0.0.108:' * will now place Katarina on the other side of the target (relative to Katarina), rather than behind the target. 'V1.0.0.107:' * : ** Base damage increased to 60/95/130/165/200 from 20/40/60/80/100. ** Now scales off of 80% bonus attack damage instead of 100% of total attack damage. ** Now has a 0.35 ability power ratio. * : ** Base damage decreased to 40/50/60 from 50/65/80. ** Now scales off of both attack damage and ability power rather than one or the other. ** Now hits the closest 3 targets rather than 3 random targets. ** Cooldown reduced to 60/55/50 from 60. 'V1.0.0.105:' * Fixed several tooltip errors with related to number of champions hit. 'V1.0.0.104:' * : cooldown reduced to 9/8.5/8/7.5/7 from 10/9.5/9/8.5/8. * : cooldown reduced to 20/18/16/14/12 from 22/20/18/16/14. 'V1.0.0.103:' * now fires blades at three targets at all levels. 'V1.0.0.101:' * no longer ignores enemy spell shields like . * no longer reduces true damage when used with . 'V1.0.0.100:' * can no longer be cast while rooted. 'V1.0.0.97:' * : cooldown increased to 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 from 8 at all ranks. * : gold gain on kills and assists reduced to 25 from 50. 'V1.0.0.87:' * : bounce range reduced to 400 from 450. 'V1.0.0.83:' * Stats: ** Base health increased to 478 from 460. ** Health per level increased to 83 from 75. ** Damage per level increased to 3.2 from 2. * : bonus damage increased to 20/40/60/80/100 from 15/30/45/60/75. * : ** Passive now increases damage from abilities and melee attacks by 8/12/16/20/24 each hit. ** Using reduces all damage received by 15/20/25/30/35% for 3 seconds. ** Using remains unchanged. * Fixed a tooltip error with where the damage listed was lower than the actual damage dealt. * : physical damage scaling increased to 55% of bonus attack damage from 50% of bonus attack damage. * has been adjusted to trigger off kills or assists instead of a champion you've damaged within a short time frame. This should result in more consistent behavior, but not impact most cases. 'V1.0.0.82:' * Added an alternate attack animation. * Voice over set updated (say goodbye to the 'Dance Macabre'). * Voice overs added to attacks and spells. 'V1.0.0.79:' * : tooltip updated to reflect that it gains 50% of her bonus attack damage rather than item damage. * : ** Bonus damage is no longer lost when you switch targets. ** Bonus damage now triggers on spell casts as well as attacks. ** Bonus damage no longer triggers on misses or dodges. 'V1.0.0.75:' * : ** Channeling time reduced to 2.6 from 3. ** Number of daggers thrown increased to 10 from 9. ** Added a new updated particle. ** Fixed a bug in which Death Lotus would not immediately deal damage. 'V1.0.0.74:' * Reduced the casting range of to 600 from 650. * : cooldown reduced to 22/20/18/16/14 sec from 23/21/19/17/15. 'V1.0.0.72:' * : ** Base damage modified to 50/65/80 from 30/45/60. ** Bonus attack damage scaling reduced to 50% from 55% of total attack damage. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.3 from 0.4. 'V1.0.0.70:' * : attack damage scaling reduced to 55% from 65%. 'V1.0.0.61:' * : ** : *** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 60%. *** Healing reduction effect duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. 'V1.0.0.52:' * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 0.8. ** Cooldown increased to 10/9/8/7/6 from 9/8/7/6/5. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.35 from 0.4. 'V1.0.0.32:' * : ** Cooldown increased to 60 from 45. ** Ability power ratio decreased to 0.4 from 0.5. 'V0.9.25.34:' * Changed the look of her model. * : ** Base damage decreased to 30/45/60 from 60/90/120. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 65% from 15%. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.2. 'V0.9.25.24:' * Added 1.25 magic resistance per level. * : healing reduction duration increased to 7 from 3 sec. * : ** Cooldown modified to 23/21/19/17/15 from 20 at all ranks. ** Changed to stacking +4/5/6/7/8 attack damage from stacking attack speed. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. ** Now applies damage after the teleport. ** Can no longer Shunpo to yourself. ** Fixed a bug that caused Katarina to have a mana bar. ** Now slows for 15% with . * : ** Now slows for 15% with . ** Now has either 0.2 ability power ratio or 15% of attack damage (whichever is higher) bonus damage. * Updated recommended items. 'V0.9.25.21:''' Added * : Katarina throws a dagger that hits multiple units, dealing magic damage equal to her total damage plus a bonus amount to the primary target. Each subsequent hit deals 15% less damage. * : ** Passive: Katarina's attack speed is increase each time she consecutively hits the same target. ** Active: Katarina's next basic attack has a bonus effect. Bouncing Blade deals full damage to every target hit and reduces incoming healing to the targets hit, or after using Shunpo Katarina's dodge chance is increased for 3 seconds. * : Katarina instantly moves to her target's location. If the target is an enemy, she deals magic damage. * (Ultimate): Katarina goes into a state of extreme focus, throwing daggers with unrivaled speed at one enemy champion for each level of the ability. * (Innate): If an enemy champion dies within 15 seconds of being hit by Katarina, she gains 50 gold and her cooldowns are reduced by 20 seconds. }}